David Madsen (Prequel)
David N. Madsen é o novo namorado de Joyce Price, mãe de Chloe Price em Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Aparência David parece ser orgulhoso sobre sua aparência. Ele possui um corte curto e um bigode. O seu visual pode ser resultado do seu tempo no exército. Sobre David é severo e disciplinado. Enquanto ele se preocupa sobre a sua amada Joyce, algumas vezes ele pode a vir ser grosseiro ou esquentado, especialmente sobre aquele que o desrepeitam ou desafiam, como Chloe. Biografia De acordo com o relato no diário de Chloe: (...)Mas, recentemente, ela deixou um monstro peludo escroto entrar na nossa casa, e ele tá fodendo tudo: David Madsen, um merdinha babaca, acéfalo e desempregado, tarado pelo exército e prometendo que vai me colocar nos eixos. Escroto. Eu tentei conversar sobre essas... preocupações... com a minha mãe. Mas, a cada semana que passa, parece que o vírus se espalha ainda mais. Receio que o Parasita David seja daqueles que matam o hospedeiro. Episódio Um — Despertar David aparece primeiramente na parte externa da casa de Chloe, arrumando o seu carro. Ele comenta sobre o atraso de Chloe. Se Chloe estiver com o olho roxo, David irá questiona-lá sobre a sua "insubordinação". David ensina a Chloe como um motor funciona, e pede para ela pegar o soquete na garagem. Chloe alcança para ele e ele responde "Um pouco mias de pressa não te mataria". David oferece a Chloe um cumprimento de punho fechado. Se ela recusar, ele irá se irritar. David e Chloe entram no carro e David começa a conversar com Chloe sobre como as coisas irão ser daqui a pra frente. Se Chloe ignora-lo, invés de entrar em um bate boca, ele irá compreender melhor a situação de Chloe e tentará fazer Chloe melhorar o seu comportamento para Joyce. David então larga Chloe na escola e sai fora. David é visto novamente no final do episódio juntamente com Joyce, olhando o incêndio florestal. Episódio Dois — Admirável Mundo Novo David é visto juntamente com Joyce no estacionamento do Campus. Ele irá ficar chateado com a suspensão/expulsão de Chloe e frustado que Chloe não dá ouvidos a ele. Joyce quer que ambos melhorem e comecem a se entender daqui pra frente. David pede a Chloe para esvaziar os seus bolsos para garantir que a mesma não está com maconha. Seja qual a opção escolhida, David não ficará impressionado com a atitude de Chloe. Ele dirá para Chloe que está mudando e irá começar a morar junto com eles, deixando Chloe revoltada. David começa a se irritar quando Chloe chuta a porta do seu carro e sai fora. David fala para Joyce que ela irá voltar quando o seu "chilique" acabar. No final da cutscene, David é visto confortando Joyce, a qual está preocupada com o sumiço de sua filha. Episódio Três — Inferno Vazio David é visto primeiramente dançando com Joyce na cozinha da casa de Joyce com a música. Chloe ao descer as escadas, David nota um barulho e questiona quem está aí. David fica alegre que Chloe tomou a decisão certa de voltar para casa. Ele fica chateado por Chloe não comentar nada a ele. David irá conversar com Chloe, prometendo ou se desculpando sobre as suas atitudes. David ficará feliz se Chloe aceitar as desculpas ou magoado por Chloe ser grossa com o mesmo. Ele oferece uma foto sua nos tempos de exército com um antigo amigo seu, Phil, o qual o mesmo venho a óbito após uma explosão. O motivo é para Chloe tentar superar a perca de seu pai. David ficará feliz se Chloe aceitar a oferta e o mesmo, pedirá para que Chloe se cuide lá fora. Em caso de recusa, David perderá a paciência e irá chamar a Chloe de mal educada. Ele irá pega-lá pelo pulso e Joyce o interromperá. Em caso de Chloe estar com a foto de David, o mesmo mandará a mensagem mais tarde, perguntando a mesma o que Chloe está a fazer, já que notou o sumiço da caixa de ferramentas de William. David irá ficar feliz que Chloe está fazendo algo interessante. No final do terceiro episódio, David irá propor o casamento a Joyce. Ambos irão ficar felizes e partem para o abraço com Chloe ou Ambos irão ficar felizes e Chloe, irônica, irá mostrar o dedo do meio pra eles, desaprovando o casamento e David irá ficar zangado. Relacionamentos Amigos *Chloe Price — David e Chloe não se entendem muito bem, contudo, dependendo das escolhas feitas pro Chloe, David irá ficar mais amigável com Chloe.Porém, apresenta uma inconsistência com o jogo original, já que a relação de ambos não é das melhores, visto nas fotos passadas na linha do tempo e a confiança entre Chloe e David. Inimigos *Chloe Price — David e Chloe não se entendem muito bem, mas ambos tentam demonstrar um relacionamento para alegrar Joyce. Interesses Românticos *Joyce Price (namorada) — David se preocupa muito com Joyce. Isto é demonstrado quando ele fala para Chloe "Você não sabe o quão é sortuda você ter uma mãe como a Joyce." Frases Marcantes Curiosidades Galeria Fotos ChavesdocarrodeDavid.png|Chaves do David DavidcomPhilBTS.png|Foto de David no seus tempos de exército com seu melhor amigo falecido, Phil. Referências en:David Madsen (Prequel) ru:Дэвид Мэдсен (Приквел) Categoria:Personagens (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Masculinos (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Despertar Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Admirável Mundo Novo Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Inferno Vazio Categoria:Família Madsen Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens Principais (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens (Bate boca) Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm